


TAKE AWAY

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gives birth and says goodbye as she gives up her child for adoption; But will it be the last time she ever sees her tiny infant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKE AWAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts).



> This story comes from a suggestion from cress26 ~ its completely her brilliant idea ~ I'm just the humble servant who transformed her concept into words ~~ thanks for that, my friend.

“It’s a girl, Liz.”

  
There was no fanfare, no husband to cut the cord, no one but her. And a child.

  
She’d given birth. And now, had a daughter.

  
A daughter that she’d opted to bring into this world. Her world. A world of violence, of fire and deception, of criminals and blood.

  
That’s why her decision had to stand. The decision to give her up.

  
The tears she’d been holding in all during a relatively easy labor and delivery now fell, unrelenting, unapologetic.

  
“We don’t have much time, Liz. Do you want to see her?”  
Say no; tell them to take her away. Its better this way, she kept telling herself. Don’t make it worse. It will hurt less if you don’t see her.

  
The cries of her new daughter changed her mind. _Just one look; that wouldn’t hurt, would it?_

  
“Is she? Is she – healthy?”

  
The doctor nodded. “We’re checking now; cleaning her up. She’s pretty, pink and healthy.”

  
“Bring her to me, please,” she sobbed, watching through the tears as the smiling young nurse walked toward her with a tiny bundle, swaddled in a pink and blue hospital blanket and a tiny pink cap to keep her warm.

  
Liz palmed away the tears, and then held out her trembling arms. There wasn’t much time. So she had to make this moment last….forever.

  
Taking the baby into her arms, Liz fought for composure. All of a sudden, what was once just a movement inside her, was now a person. With time ticking away until the adoption agency representative arrived, Liz took a moment to study and memorize every tiny aspect of her daughter.

  
From the top of her head, sprinkled with a tiny tuft of dark hair, to the little nose, so perfect and cute, Liz watched in awe as her pink and perfect daughter opened her eyes. And at that moment, she fell in love.

  
Light, barely imperceptible eyebrows and eyelashes framed deep blue eyes which now opened to meet her own, and Liz knew if she lived to be a hundred, the impression of this child would be imprinted in her mind and heart forever. Silently she marveled at the tiny bow-shaped lips and feminine rounded chin. She was, indeed, beautiful.

  
“She’s on her way up, Liz. It’s time.”

  
Lips trembling, Liz nodded. Remember, this is for the best. _For her safety, for her future. If you love her, you’ll let her go._

  
Devastation filling her with grief and loneliness, she lowered her head to kiss her daughter on the cheek, nose and mouth. “Please know that I love you, and I’ll never forget you.”  
“I’m going to meet the agency rep at the elevator. I’ll give you two a final minute, okay?”

  
Liz nodded in thanks, savoring the few remaining seconds she had left with her daughter. She wasn’t supposed to do this, but she leaned over to the small table beside her bed and grabbed her cell phone. Taking several photos of her and the baby and silently praying that they were not blurry, she’d finished with only seconds left to spare.

  
And then, the hospital door opened once more and a woman stepped inside.

  
Hugging her child to her breast with a mother’s instinct, she soon was greeted with a warm, compassionate smile from the middle aged, well dressed representative from Wood Acres Adoption Agency.

  
“Good morning, Elizabeth. May I call you Elizabeth? I’m Rose Burns, from Wood Acres. I know this is the most difficult decision you will ever make, but I promise you, your child will be placed with a wonderful, loving family.”

  
Liz gave a small nod, but continued to hold her child. “May I see some identification please?”

  
“Of course,” the attractive, forty-something woman answered. Slipping her hand into her purse, she pulled out a square leather case containing Liz’s application, final signed adoption papers, and proof of Ms. Burns’ identity.

  
Slipping the papers back into her large brief case, the woman sat on the bed next to Liz. “I have to take her now, Elizabeth.”

  
Liz nodded weakly. “I know.” Looking down once last time at her beautiful little girl, Liz kissed her on the head, saying nothing. Sadness like nothing she’d ever experienced flooded her.

Drowning in untold sorrow, she handed her daughter over to the woman, her empty arms matching the emptiness in her heart.

  
It didn’t matter than she’d done the right thing and that the pain of her loss sliced through every inch of her. It didn’t matter than her child would have a wonderful loving family, free from violence and crime.

  
Nothing mattered - only the safety and protection of her child.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Rose Burns gave Liz’s nurse a complete wardrobe for the infant: from the tiny white one-piece pajamas, to the soft, plush sweater and hat that swaddled and wrapped her in softness and comfort.

  
The posh car seat that Rose had carried in with her was presented to the nurse, who then settled the child inside it, then proceeded to strap her in securely; placing another white woolen hand- made blanket across her lap.

  
“She is a little cutie, isn’t she?” The nurse asked, treating the infant with tender care as she completed readying the child for transit.

  
Rose agreed. “She certainly is. And we have two special people waiting for this little beauty.”

  
Moments later, the smiling nurse handed the child over to Mrs. Burns, who picked up the seat, entered the elevator and proceeded down to the garage, where a car waited for her.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
She saw the shiny black Mercedes idling where she was told to be.

  
And standing near the open back door, stood a meticulously dressed handsome man in a fedora, hands clasped, his expression unreadable.

  
“Mrs. Burns? Thank you for coming. I’m Raymond Reddington.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After settling the car seat securely, Dembe pointed out to Rose the heavy diaper bag that was filled with formula, diapers, extra clothes, and everything needed for the child’s trip to her new adoptive parents. He again entered the car, and slid behind the wheel while Mrs. Burns climbed into the back seat, next to Red.

  
She noticed that he did not look at the child, nor seemingly acknowledged her presence, but in the twenty five plus years she’d work

ed with placing children with parents, Rose sensed that this baby was just not a business transaction to Raymond Reddington.  
He turned and faced her, his face ashen, his demeanor almost….sad.

  
Sliding a rather thick packet from his inside coat pocket, he presented her with the cash filled envelope. “I cannot thank you enough for doing this, Mrs. Burns. I trust you have contacted the prospective parents?

  
“Yes,” she answered, taking the envelope and placing it inside her briefcase. “The couple you handpicked? The Grays? They are a positively lovely couple. I’m sure the child will be well cared for.”

  
Red nodded. Yes she will be cared for – for the time being anyway, he thought. The Gray’s realized that the placement of the child was just temporary, but they understood. And like Rose Burns, they would be well compensated for their service, as they’d been associates of Red’s for over ten years. They had never had children of their own, and this opportunity to help out Red was something they welcomed and relished.

  
They drove out of the city for nearly an hour, until they reached a private air field. Two formidable looking men, carrying concealed weapons, greeted Red and Dembe as they exited the car. Dembe assisted Rose, who grabbed the diaper bag, from the front seat, then easily lifted the infant seat holding the baby into Red’s Gulf Stream.  
When they were settled, Red turned to the woman, and gently took her hand.

  
“I cannot stress how important it is that this – matter -- is never discussed. My men will fly with you and keep you both safe. Mrs. Burns, I am entrusting you with precious cargo. After you have met and given the infant to the Grays, Edward will fly you back here and a car will take you home. Do you understand?”

  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Reddington. Marvin Gerard explained everything to me. I owe him a debt of gratitude, you see. Years ago he saved the life of someone I love. Please know that I will treat this little angel as though she is my own, until I can deliver her safely to the Grays.”

  
As they shook hands, Rose watched as Mr. Reddington gazed at the infant for the first time. His eyes seemed to fill with tears, but she couldn’t be sure. A tiny smile curved his lips and he took a deep breath, as if to steady himself.

  
Edward appeared and announced wheels up in five. Red acknowledged the woman, and then prepared to exit the plane with Dembe when Rose spoke once more.

  
“Mr. Reddington?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Ms. Keen didn’t name the child before I took her. Does she have a name?”

  
Dembe looked at Red and nodded.

  
“Yes, Mrs. Burns. Her name is Samantha.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

As Red and Dembe rode the elevator and made their way to Lizzie’s hospital room, Red composed himself. He justified his actions by thinking only of Lizzie. One day he would be able to give Lizzie her life back; a normal life for her and her child.

  
He needed to get to her. She’d just given birth, and she was alone, her child gone.

  
Someday you’ll see her again, Lizzie. I promise.

  
He heard her soft cries as he entered her private hospital suite that he’d arranged. The sound shattered his heart.

  
“Lizzie.”

  
She lifted her head and threw out her arms. “Red.”

  
He threw off his hat, shrugged out of his coat, and rushed to her side.

  
“I’m here now. Just hold on to me. I’ll never leave you, Lizzie. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” He held her tenderly, softly threading his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her as best he could.

  
“She was so beautiful,” Lizzie’s voice was cracked with emotion. “Look I’ll show you.”

  
She reached for her phone and showed him the photos she’d taken. Red blinked and swallowed, fighting for courage to get through this difficult time with Lizzie. He knew one thing: he loved her more than his own life, and would protect her until he was able to bring Samantha back to her.

  
“She looks just like you, Lizzie,” he whispered, tucking errant strands of her hair behind her ear. “Rest now, and tomorrow, I’ll take you home.”

  
She nodded but grabbed him, holding him to her chest. “I don’t know how I will get through this, Red. I need you so much right now.”

  
He smiled through his unshed tears. “You will never lose me. It’s going to be okay, Lizzie. I promise you from the bottom of my heart. It’s going to be okay.”

  
And with his words embedded deep inside her, Lizzie allowed him to lower her to her pillow. “Don’t go Red. She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers to his and closed her eyes. “I’m so tired….so tired.”

  
“Shh, I’m not going anywhere. Sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll always be here, Lizzie.”

~~~~~~~

 

ONE YEAR LATER…….

Lizzie’s townhouse stood barely a stone’s throw from Red's safe house. In the past year, the war with the Cabal had intensified, and he and Lizzie had been extra careful in their choices of homes.

  
He’d increased their security, had Lizzie guarded twenty four/seven, with Baz’s team working in shifts to protect her.

  
She’d nearly been kidnapped only a month after she’d given birth. And just weeks ago, if not for Red’s men watching and guarding them, a sniper would have killed her. He’d been perched on a roof of an apartment building across the street from a seemingly secure café where they’d shared dinner.

  
Although Red was closing in on another head of the hydra, the war raged on.

  
And the tension and danger were starting to get to Lizzie.

  
She called him early this morning, crying, saying she needed him. Would he come right away? He knew the reason why: it was a year since she’d given birth to Samantha. Today was her child’s first birthday.

  
He couldn’t bear her tears any longer. He had to do something to comfort her, if only for a bit.

  
His decision being made, he grabbed the large manila envelope on his dresser, grabbed his fedora, and met Dembe as they exited the house.

~~~~~~~~

She opened the door, and Red cringed at the sight of her.

  
Her hair was messy and uncombed, her sweatpants hung loosely from her hips, and the tank top she wore was at least two sizes too big. She’d lost weight since giving birth, but her courage and strength in the past several months had humbled Red.

  
“There’s coffee in the kitchen,” she managed, her tear stained face telling Red that she needed more than just company today.

  
“No thanks.” He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek lovingly. “Come sit with me, Lizzie. I want to show you something.”

  
She shook her head. “Red I’m in no mood to look at a case today. I just want to go back to bed.”

  
His brows furrowed, concern for her growing in intensity by the second. “It’s not a case. It’s something I need you to see. Please Lizzie.”

  
She took his hand, brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “Okay. I’m sorry I’m being so bitchy. Just having a bad day, that’s all. Forgive me?”

  
He led her to the sofa, then sat close to her. “Always.”

  
She burrowed into him, allowing him to savor her warmth. Yes, this was the right thing to do.

  
Sliding his hand in his inside suit pocket, he drew out a thick envelope. “Before I show you these, I want you to know that I will go to any lengths to keep you safe. Do you understand?”  
“Of course I do. Now give me the envelope please.”

  
As he presented her with the packet, and before she even opened it, he saw a spark of the old Lizzie brightening her eyes. She knew. Her astuteness never failed to amaze and impress him. That’s my girl, he thought.

  
She drew herself up straight, and with trembling fingers, she drew the pictures out of the envelope.

  
And there was her child. A year old.

  
The tears fell again, and Red let hercry. Quietly, with silent grace, Lizzie started to flip through the photos of her little girl, one after another. Sobbing openly as she studied images of her baby in frilly pink dresses, another in denim overalls, yet others in black leggings under purple tulle tutus. Her light brown hair secured in short curly pigtails, pretty feminine bows gracing her thick baby strands.

One by one, Lizzie stared, then went to the next photo, then back to the first one to start again. Long quiet moments ensued. Red was happy to be here for her, supporting her, holding her. Anything she needed from him, he was happy to give to her.

  
“I want her back.” She looked at him, knowing it was an impossible request, but vocalizing it anyway.

  
She threw her arms around Red, burrowing into his shirt, making it wet with her tears. He cherished the touch. “You will get her back…..someday… I promise.”

  
“Thank you,” she cried out the words. “You made sure I didn’t lose her forever. Oh God, Red, thank you.”

  
He lifted her face, his thumb wiping the trail of tears that seemed to go on forever. “Look at me. Nothing will stop me from getting her back for you. But for now, please know that she is healthy; completely safe and loved. That’s all I can tell you. It has to be enough, Lizzie.”

  
She nodded, satisfied with the fact that her daughter was safe. She managed to smile through her tears. “She is gorgeous isn’t she?”

  
Red smiled. “She looks like you, of course she’s beautiful. There’s something else, Lizzie.”

  
Lizzie tilted her head, much like he did when inquisitive. “What is it?”

  
“Her name. I hope you’ll forgive me if I was being presumptuous, but we couldn’t have her go to her foster parents without a name, now could we?”

  
He searched her face for a sign of anger or resentment, but he found only gratitude and love. “Thank you, Red. Everything happened so fast, I didn’t have time to …”

  
“Perfectly understandable. I hope you don’t mind. Her name is Samantha.”

  
“You named her after Sam.” And the tears fell once more. This time Red joined her. They sat in each other’s arms, sharing the photos of Samantha, sharing their tears and the love they had for each other.

  
Somehow, somewhere, he’d arrange a reunion with mother and child. He’d moved Heaven and Earth to make sure it happened. A child belonged with her mother.

  
And Samantha belonged with Lizzie.

  
_Someday._

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own The Blacklist or its cast of wonderful characters.
> 
> Thanks to all who take time out of your day to read my words; Im humbled and grateful.


End file.
